The First Leaders
by Keifren1ooo
Summary: 300,000 years after the demise of the human race, their last resort comes to fruition, and eight teenage humans struggle to survive in a world that is both familiar and strange. With the help of the Pikmin, things began to change, for better... and for worse. Story takes place 100 years before Olimar's crash-landing.
1. Chapter 1: A Dying Planet

**As of January 25, 2014, I decided to rewrite this chapter. Why? 'Cause apparently, it wasn't the best it could've been (looking at you Sableye). I also changed the summary too. Anyways...**

**This is the story of how eight teenage humans try to help save the human race 300,000 years after its demise. In an Earth that is both strange and familiar to the humans, they find the Pikmin, who both help... and hinder the humans. This chapter will provide background information to these eight humans...**

* * *

><p>Olimar... was <em>not<em> the first sentient being to discover the Pikmin. In fact, it wasn't even an alien at all who first discovered them. Quite the opposite: humans first discovered them, and not too long ago. Humans discovered the Pikmin 100 years before Olimar crashed on the planet of the Pikmin.

To be more specific, eight fifteen-year old humans found the Pikmin. Like Olimar, the Pikmin and the humans worked together to solve each of their problems. But how did these humans get here in the first place, and how did they manage to get so small, since Pikmin are only about an inch tall? Furthermore, if these humans really did exist not too long before Olimar, why didn't their descendants ever meet Captain Olimar when he crashed on the planet?

300,100 years before Olimar crash-landed on the Pikmin planet, or PNF-404, humans lived as the dominant species of Earth. Nothing could beat them, as the humans were the most powerful race of the planet. It wasn't too long until...

The period of Crisis. Due to a shortage of resources and the booming population, the humans turned into anarchy. Unlike the planet of Koppai, however... the humans didn't have the technology to find other sources of food on distant planets.

Seeing that the humans may soon see its demise, they decided to use a last resort to help save the human race. They gathered eight fifteen-year olds, four male and four female, and gave them new names based off of colors. The four males were knows as Yellow, Green, Purple, and Grey. The four females were known as Red, Blue, White, and Pink. How would these eight teenagers help the human race? These teenagers would be shrunken down and preserved in stasis chambers. Then, after 300,000 years had passed, the eight humans would awaken from their stasis. Once awakened, they would try to survive in the new environment of Earth, and continue the human race by reproducing.

And that's what they did. After gathering eight fifteen-year olds, they shrunk them down to about an inch tall (the smaller the subjects, the easier it was to preserve them), and they placed them in small stasis chambers, where they would open once again 300,000 years in the future. The chambers were all placed next to each other in a forest.

It wasn't too long after the chambers were placed when humans had finally died out. It was inevitable, after nuclear disaster and the scarcity of resources. Until finally, the humans had destroyed themselves in their own dying planet.

… The eight teenagers lived on though. Deep in slumber from the protection of the stasis chambers.

As the years passed, Earth underwent a dramatic transformation. Not only did humans die off, but so did all other mammalian creatures. The scarce resources were not enough to feed off all of the large animals of the planet. However, the resources were just plentiful enough to maintain a certain group of creatures: the small ones.

These small creatures, whether it be bugs or bacteria, thrived under the new environment of Earth. Plants also began to thrive. Without the presence of humans to destroy the ecosystem, plants once again began to flourish. The dying planet was beginning to live once again.

And among all this, the Pikmin arose. These were an early form of the Pikmin: they did not have an Onion, and didn't even respond to the sound of a whistle. This would change however. 300,000 years had finally passed, and the stasis chambers would finally open and reveal to the eight teenagers a world that had changed over the years...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin, Nintendo does. That's going to be the first and last time I put a disclaimer in this story, so don't sue me when you find out that the disclaimer's not in later chapters!<strong>

**Author's Note: So you might be wondering about how the Pikmin could "hinder" the humans. After all, they only seem to be helpful... right?**

**Anyways, feedback on the concept or idea is greatly appreciated. If you think that something's off, then I would love a suggestion, even if it's harsh! Don't worry, I can take hurtful words... maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pikmin and Separation

**Introductions are boring, aren't they? If they're boring to you, have fun reading this chapter! *Maniacal laugh***

* * *

><p><em><strong>100 years before the arrival of Olimar...<strong>_

"Awaken, Green." A monotonous voice said in a white-walled room. At the center of the room was a boy in a green shirt. He was fifteen-years old and the name given to him for this mission was Green.

Green suddenly woke up with a gasp, "H-huh? W... Where..."

"It is normal for you to have slight amnesia," the voice continued, "Allow me to re-inform you of your current situation. Your name is Green. 300,000 years ago, the human race chose you and seven other subjects for this project. Your goal is to try to survive in this new environment with your seven other comrades – Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, White, Grey, and Pink. Once you have survived efficiently, you will reproduce, allowing the continuation of the human race.

_Ohhhhh, yeah, now I remember._ Green thought to himself. _I was chosen for this stupid project to help "save the human race." I always had a bad feeling about this project..._

"According to current data scans," the voice still went on, "the environment outside this stasis chamber is relatively safe. There is slight nuclear contamination in the air, but should be safe for human respiration. Temperature is at 23 degrees Celsius, or 73.4 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Didn't understand any of that, but I hope it's good." Green muttered to himself. He got up, and walked towards the only door in the room, where he hoped would lead outside. He tugged at the handle, but the door wouldn't budge

"You will not be able to leave until you have you have been given your supplies."

"Supplies?" Just as Green said this, a drawer opened at the side of one of the walls. Green went over to the drawer. Inside was a simple backpack. Green took the backpack and looked inside. There was a device that he didn't recognize and a bottle of water ("Chances are the water's probably stale...").

"There is a device in that backpack that you may not recognize. Yellow is in possession of a book that will explain the purpose of the device." The voice explained. "_You _have been entrusted with the possession of this item, and you must make sure that harm does not befall this device, as it will help you survive. The others have also been entrusted with an item of their own. You may now leave the chamber. Please make it your first priority to meet up with the others."

"'Bout time." Green said. He ran over to the door and pulled it open, fresh air rushing into the chamber.

"Please be careful of hostile creatures that may have developed over the years."

"Thanks! That makes me feel a _whooole_ lot better!" Green yelled back. "Stupid robot..."

Green stepped outside, and what he found surprised him. A lush, green forest. It wasn't one of those thick, dark kind of forests either. The canopy was light, and sunlight filtered in through the leaves in many various places. Being only an inch tall, the canopy rose tall above him, and each individual leaf could be used as a blanket.

"Huh. 300,000 years later, and Earth actually looks kinda nice. Maybe all the other humans really have died off after all this time..." Green said to himself. He looked back at his stasis chamber. The chamber basically looked a barbeque grill; a white, iron-rimmed exterior that stood on three short legs. At the top of the chamber was what looked like a propeller. What the propeller actually did though was beyond Green.

"Just hope not much changed after all this time... Might as well go and find the others." Green said to himself.

He began walking around the immediate area. But he couldn't find any other stasis chambers besides his own. "That's weird. I thought our chambers were supposed to be placed right next to each other..." At first, Green blamed the people who placed the chambers, but then he thought that maybe something else happened. He decided to walk around a bit farther out.

"Hello!" Green called out as he walked around. "Anybody out there?" He kept doing this, but nobody answered back; not that he was expecting anybody to answer back anyways.

"Where could they be...? Our stasis chambers were supposed to be right next to each other, but..." Green looked around some more, and saw a flash of yellow in the somewhere in the canopy. _Was that Yellow?_ Green slowly went over the where he saw the yellow flash.

After pushing aside a large brush of leaves, he saw what the yellow flash was. "Oh, it's just some flowers with yellow stems." Green said to himself. He was about to turn around, when he realized something. "Wait a sec'... yellow... stems?" He turned back to the yellow-stemmed flowers.

There were only five of them, but they were so strange. They had thick, yellow stems, and the way their stems moved seemed so... mesmerizing.

"I wonder what happens if I pulled one out..." Green muttered. At this point, impulse was controlling Green's body. Green felt like he _had_ to pluck whatever this thing was. He grabbed the yellow stem, and pulled!

… And out came a little creature. It had eyes, two arms, two legs, and ears.

What Green didn't know was that this thing was a yellow Pikmin. And it scared the hell out of him.

"Wha-? AAAAAHHH!" Green yelled, dropping the Pikmin. He tried to back away, but tripped and fell. The yellow Pikmin, confused, tilted its head and walked towards Green.

"G-get away from me!" Green yelled. At this point, Green was too paralyzed to even get up. Green could only manage to bring up his arms for protection.

The yellow Pikmin was even more confused then ever before. Maybe Green just needed some company, so that's what the yellow Pikmin did: it went up to Green and tried to comfort Green.

Surprisingly... it worked. Green actually felt less nervous now that the yellow Pikmin was trying to cheer up Green.

"Hey, you don't seem so dangerous." Green said. That's when he realized the other four stems. He pulled out these stems too, and now he had five yellow Pikmin with him. "You guys actually seem kinda cute. Maybe you can help me find some friends of mine, alright?" Green said, as if he was talking to a group of kids. Green always had a fondness with other animals; they kept him occupied during the time when humans had been fighting over everything.

"Green began to walk in the back where he came, and to his delight, the yellow Pikmin followed. At the time though, Green didn't know what they were called, and he simply called them "creatures".

Green then began to walk in a new direction, to try and find someone else. After a few minutes, he began to call out again, "Hello!" Green kept doing this over and over again, while the Pikmin simply stared at Green.

… And then somebody called back. "Uh, hello? Who's that?" Said another person somewhere off in the distance.

_Finally, I've found someone!_ Green thought triumphantly. He ran over to where he heard the voice... but no one was there. _Oh, come on, was something playing tricks on me!?_

"Green? Is that you?" It was the voice again, but it was coming from above Green. Green looked up, and he saw who was calling earlier.

It was Yellow. Like Green, he was a male fifteen-year old chosen for this project. He wore a yellow shirt.

There was a problem though. His stasis chamber was stuck up on a high branch. And because of that, Yellow was stuck up there too.

"Yellow!?" Green asked, "What the heck are you doing up there?"

"I dunno!" Yellow responded. "I just woke up, got my supplies, and nearly walked out to my death!" Yellow then shook his head and sighed. Then he noticed the creatures beside Green "Hey, what are those?" Yellow pointed at the yellow Pikmin that had followed Green.

"Oh, these creatures? I'm... not sure. They're some kind of weird plant creatures. I picked them out of the ground in another place. They don't bite, so I let them follow me."

"Oh... Anyways, do you think you could help get me and my stasis chamber down from here. It looks like the chamber just needs a little bit more weight to get off this branch." Yellow jumped up and down, and the stasis chamber began swaying back and forth. It wasn't enough though to get the chamber down.

_Weight...?_ Green looked at the yellow Pikmin. _Maybe these guys can help._ Green picked up one of the Pikmin by its stem. It didn't seem to mind being picked up, so Green threw the Pikmin at the stasis chamber – much to Yellow's surprise.

"Aaaahhh! Holy effing... Green, don't scare me like that!" Yellow yelled at Green. He was clearly annoyed.

"That's beside the point. Did it work?"

"Did _what_ work?"

"Weight!_ You_ were the one that said before that you needed a bit more."

"Um... I'm not sure. Try throwing a bit more of those creatures."

Green threw two more Pikmin. Yellow's stasis chamber began swaying a bit more.

"I think it's working! Just a bit more." Yellow called.

Green threw the last two Pikmin. Green heard a large _crreeeeaaak!_ Come from Yellow's stasis chamber, and it came hurtling down. Green managed to jump out of the way before it could crush him, and the stasis chamber managed to land on its three legs.

"Ow..." Yellow said from inside the chamber. "I... I think I broke something." Seeing Yellow's pain, the yellow Pikmin tried to help Yellow feel better.

"You okay?" Green asked, walking inside Yellow's stasis chamber. Yellow was lying on the floor, and the yellow Pikmin were around him.

"Not sure, but I think I can get up." Yellow slowly stood up, the yellow Pikmin surrounding him. "Y'know, these little creatures are really helpful. They helped to get me down from that branch, and they even tried to help me feel better. And they're also my color!"

Green just rolled his eyes. "Okay, but now that you're better, let's just go and try to find the others."

"All right, sure."

* * *

><p>"I think these creatures need a name." Yellow said. That had been walking around for an hour, but had no luck in finding the others. The sun was almost setting too, and they didn't want to find out what night was like in an Earth 300,000 years later...<p>

"Why do they need a name?" Green asked.

"Well, they're a completely new type of animal!"

"You mean a plant." Green pointed out.

"Well, maybe it's both!"

"I don't think I've ever seen a creature that was both plant and animal."

"And that's why they're special, and also why they need a name! Now..." Yellow began thinking of names for yellow creatures, while Green kept walking ahead.

"Pick... ground..." Yellow muttered to himself, "maybe... pick... me... Pik... min? Pikmin!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Really? Pikmin?" Green asked.

"Well, you did say that you 'picked' them out of the ground. So I combined 'pick' and 'me'. Pikmin!"

"I guess it's better than just 'creatures'." Green said, looking at the five yellow Pikmin. Oddly enough, they were still following Green and Yellow. Not that, um, Green minded, of course. It was nice to have company other than another human around.

"Whoa! Yellow, stop!" Green suddenly said.

"What is it?" Yellow asked. Then he saw what Green was looking at. It was a cave with a large opening.

"You think we should... explore it?" Green said.

"Well, you can go right on ahead! As for me, I think I'm staying outside..."

"Don't be such a coward. Come on! One of the others might be in that cave."

"How would you know that?"

"You're stasis chamber was up in a tree, so I wouldn't be surprised if there was one inside a cave."

"... I'm still not going in." Yellow affirmed.

"Fine! Then I'm going, but I'll be bringing the Pikmin too." Green said. He walked towards the entrance of the cave... but one of the yellow Pikmin went up to Green and tried to pull him back.

"It doesn't want you to go in the cave..." Yellow observed. "Maybe it knows that it's dangerous."

"Go back to Yellow little guy." Green said to the Pikmin. The Pikmin walked back to Yellow, and both Yellow and the Pikmin watched Green nervously.

"Fine then. I'll go by myself, but can you _at least_ stay outside and watch if anything happens?" Green asked. Yellow just nodded his head. _Why are they so afraid...?_ Green thought to himself. He then began walking towards the entrance to the cave. The sunlight was shining on the horizon at just the right angle so he could see inside a bit. Green walked inside of the cave and and looked around. He then turned back to Yellow.

"See? Nothing dangerous so far, but I think I'm going to need some ligh- Yellow? W-where are you?" When Green turned around, Yellow was gone, and so were the Pikmin.

"Um, Yellow? Where did... Whoa!" Suddenly, the roof of the cave above Green began rumbling loudly, and before Green could react, a large rock fell right in front of the entrance to the cave Green was in.

Green was trapped, and it was now pitch-black. "H-Hello!?" Green yelled. He felt his way over to the rock that had blocked the entrance of the cave and began pounding on it. "Hey! Yellow, help me! Somebody!" Green was nervous, and most of all, scared. He wished that the Pikmin were there with him to make him feel better...

"Grrrrrrr..." Something behind Green. He turned around. In the darkness, two eyes on stalks attached to a large, spotted body.

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yellow's Notebook Entry<strong>_

_I just woke up. The stasis chamber gave me a backpack with a bottle of water, a few pencils, and this really large book. The first few pages have descriptions on some kind of "devices" that the others were given. The rest of the pages are blank, which I'm using to make logbook entries._

_Oh God! I nearly fell to my death after opening the door to the outside. I'm stuck in a high branch and I don't know how to get down! I can hear somebody in the distance yelling. Maybe it's one of the others? I think I'm going to start yelling outside too and see._

_- Yellow_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just to clarify, the stasis chambers look kind of like the Onion. They have three legs (not as long as the Onion), a sort of cylindrical body, and a propeller on the top. I was going to draw a stasis chamber and make it the cover picture of this fanfic, buuuuut... I got lazy. So just use your imagination to picture what the stasis chamber could look like! Next chapter, you'll be meeting Red (who's female, by the way).<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Flying Chamber

**As of January 25, 2014, I decided to rewrite the first chapter of the story, the one that provides background info from 300,000 years ago. You can reread that if you want. Or not, that's good too... Actually, what am I saying? Go reread it even if you've read the old version! It'll provide even more background info on the story. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Don't be such a coward. Come on! One of the others might be in that cave."<p>

"How would you know that?"

"You're stasis chamber was up in a tree, so I wouldn't be surprised if there was one inside a cave."

"... I'm still not going in." Yellow affirmed.

"Fine! Then I'm going, but I'll be bringing the Pikmin too." Green said. He walked towards the entrance of the cave... but one of the yellow Pikmin went up to Green and tried to pull him back.

"It doesn't want you to go in the cave..." Yellow observed. "Maybe it knows that it's dangerous."

"Go back to Yellow, little guy." Green said to the Pikmin. The Pikmin walked back to Yellow, and both Yellow and the Pikmin watched Green nervously.

"Fine then. I'll go by myself, but can you _at least_ stay outside and watch if anything happens?" Green asked. Yellow just nodded his head. Green then slowly walked inside of the cave.

Suddenly, all the yellow Pikmin began running up a path that ran alongside the cave.

_W-wait! Where are they going?_ Yellow thought nervously. He ran towards the Pikmin, hoping Green wouldn't notice.

The path led to the top of the cave. Yellow wanted to get the Pikmin and go back down the path before Green noticed that Yellow was gone. But the Pikmin were nowhere to be seen.

_RRRRRRRRumble, Rumble..._

All of a sudden, everything began to shake and rumble. Yellow then saw that a giant rock was heading right at him!

"Aaahhh!" Yellow quickly leaped out of the way, and the rock kept rolling along. It fell off of the roof, and landed right in front of the entrance to the cave.

"Where the heck did that the rock come from...?" Yellow wondered to himself. He got up and brushed the dust off of himself, and that's when the yellow Pikmin came running back to him. "The Pikmin! Where did you guys even go?" Yellow took a quick look at the yellow Pikmin. They seemed to holding sticks.

"Why do you have... sticks?" Yellow asked. One of the yellow Pikmin gestured over to where there was a large pile of sticks. "Well, I guess the sticks are besides the point. How did you survive that rock that just came rolling down..." _Oh crap..._ _Green's still in that cave, isn't he?_

Yellow ran all the way back down to the entrance of the cave. The yellow Pikmin dropped the sticks they were holding and followed him. Sure enough, there was rock right in front of the cave.

"Uh, Green?" Yellow called. He knocked on the giant rock (not like it would do any good). As he expected: no answer.

_Rraaaaarrggrraa..._

"What was that!?" Yellow yelled out loud. The Pikmin looked nervous too, and they huddled closer together. That when Yellow realized how dark it was getting. "It's almost nighttime... Damn it, I hate the dark... and who knows what kind of monsters could be out here...?"

_Maybe I should head back to my stasis chamber. I'll bring the Pikmin with me too. I don't want to think about what will happen if I leave them out here alone... But what about Green? I can't just leave him here... Ack, screw it. I have to go, else I risk becoming bug food._

With that, Yellow began walking – then sprinting, after hearing another noise – back towards his stasis chamber, the yellow Pikmin quickly following.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! You killed it!" The red Pikmin happily went back to Red after killing a dwarf Bulborb. <em>These little plant people are really helpful! I probably would have burned to death if they hadn't appeared...<em>

Who was this? This was Red, another fifteen-year old chosen for this project. Her hair was slightly singed, and her red shirt was also slightly charred and ripped-up. She was also wearing a light backpack.

"Good job little plant things! C'mon, follow me." Red said in an encouraging voice. She had ten red Pikmin with her, and hoped that she would be able to find Yellow – the stasis chamber said that Yellow had the information to the peculiar device Red was given, and Red wanted more then anything to find out what it did.

Red moved forward with a slight limp, the red Pikmin following. The sun was beginning to set in the forest. Luckily, the canopy wasn't think enough that it was _too_ dark in the forest. Besides, even if the sun set, what did Red have to worry about? Even though she was slightly injured from what happened earlier, nothing could stop her with her army of ten red Pikmin!

Red pushed back another large brush of leaves, and in the dark areas, she felt her way around. In the darkness not too far ahead, she saw something bright and yellow stand out among the leaves. Curious, she quietly followed the bright thing. "Shh." Red said to the red Pikmin, putting a finger to her lips. The red Pikmin got the message, and followed Red silently.

As Red got closer to the bright thing, she began to wonder if the bright thing was dangerous. Just as she got close to the bright thing...

"Attack!" Red yelled. The Red Pikmin quickly charged at the bright thing, and knocked it down. Red went over for a closer look.

"Aaaahh! G-get off! Help!" Yellow screamed. It took a few seconds for Red to realize that the thing she had the red Pikmin attack was Yellow, and when she realized this, she felt very guilty.

"Oh no, Yellow!" Red yelled. "Get back!" Red screamed at the red Pikmin. The red Pikmin were confused, but they got off of Yellow.

"You okay?" Red held out a hand, which Yellow grabbed, and Red lifted Yellow up.

Yellow sighed before answering, "Yeah, but what the hell was that for?"

"Well _sorry_, but it's not my fault your color makes you stick out like a- Aaah!" Red screamed, just as the yellow Pikmin went over to Yellow's side. She reeled back from the similarities the yellow Pikmin had with the reds. "Th-those creatures..." Red exclaimed, pointing at the yellow Pikmin, "Wh-Where...?"

"You mean the Pikmin?" Yellow picked up a yellow Pikmin in his arms, while the other yellows beckoned to be carried too. "Um... I found them." Yellow explained, lying about the fact that Green actually found them. "They helped us as we tried looking for the others. I called them Pikmin." Yellow put the yellow Pikmin down. The Pikmin looked quite happy as the others stared at it jealously.

"Pikmin..." Red said to herself. She stared at one of the red Pikmin and pondered the name. " It seems strange how these Pikmin seem to match our assigned color. I found these red Pikmin after I came out of my stasis chamber..." Red said quietly, "I... almost died."

"Died? How?" Yellow asked, staring intently at Red, now just noticing the burns on Red, and how she seemed to stand at an odd angle. Red tried to avert his gaze.

"I'll... I'll tell you later." Red said. She then stood up straight and looked right into Yellow's eyes. "But enough about that!" She said. "I was trying to look for you earlier." Red shouldered off her backpack and took out a device. The robot-thing in my chamber told me you had info on what this doodad does."

"Yeah, I do. How come you get a cool device too? All I was given was some lousy book..." Yellow took out the book he kept in his backpack, and flipped through the pages. "Here it is. Is this it?" Yellow asked, pointing to the picture of an object that looked exactly like Red's.

"Yep. Can I see it?" Yellow handed Red the book, and Red began to read the description at the bottom. The darkness made it difficult to actually see the words, but she was able to make out what the description was generally saying.

"A device for use with the stasis chambers." Red read out loud, "With this device, you can use the stasis chambers as flying ships. This allows for easy travel, or as a safe way to survive the night. In addition, this device will unlock the communications system with the other stasis chambers... Cool!"

"Maybe we should use it now..." Yellow suggested, looking around cautiously, "I heard some weird creature not too far from here, and I'm beginning to think that others might come out too in the night..."

"Alright then. I'll go back to my stasis chamber. It's not too far from here. How 'bout you?" Red asked Yellow.

"I think I'll manage to get back to my chamber... if I'm not eaten first." Yellow said.

"That's not very reassuring."

"It wasn't supposed too."

"Oh..." Red said awkwardly. "Anyways, it says that I the device can also allow us to communicate with each other through the stasis chambers. So when I get back to mine, I'll call you. Sound like a plan?"

"Seems good enough," Yellow said. With that, they both headed off in the direction of their stasis chambers.

* * *

><p>It was nearly pitch black by the time Red finally got back to her stasis chamber. On the way, she saw the white, fire-blowing pig thing that had nearly killed Red after she had first gotten out of her chamber. If the red Pikmin hadn't come to save her...<p>

Red got inside of her chamber, and brought the red Pikmin inside too. The chamber was already large inside, so it was no problem bringing in the red Pikmin. Red didn't know why she wanted to bring the Pikmin with her... but she decided to bring them anyways. They were cute, and it was better then sleeping in this scrap of metal by herself.

She closed the door behind her, and turned on her device. The screen lit up, and a bunch of words flickered on the screen that she couldn't understand, much to her dismay. Finally, the screen said, _Unlocking pilot and communication functions within the stasis chamber..._

At one end of the stasis chamber, opposite the door, a control panel and a screen emerged from the wall. Red went over to the screen. Words lit up on the screen, _Scanning for nearby stasis chambers... Two nearby stasis chambers found: Yellow and Green. Unlocking communications features for these chambers... Success! You may now call these two chambers, and vice versa._

"Green's stasis chamber is here too...?" Red decided to ask Yellow about this later. For now, she called Yellow's stasis chamber. The screen in front of Red's stasis chamber lit up, showing Yellow's stasis chamber. Yellow was standing in front of the door, his back to the screen, while the yellow Pikmin stood beside him.

"Hey, Yellow!" Red called.

"Aaaahhh!" Yellow yelled. He turned around, and saw that it was just Red on the screen. "Finally! You called! Fly these damn things!"

"W-wait, why? You don't have to be in such a hurry-"

"Yes I have all the reason in the world to be in a hurry!" Yellow retaliated. "I was chased and- Aaah!" Suddenly, Red's screen flickered and shook.

"Yellow? What going on there!?"

"Just fly, dammit, fly!" Yellow shouted, just as the screen shook a second time, and ended the transmission.

Red hastily looked at the control panel, her hands nervous and quivering. She looked over all the confusing buttons, until she saw one labeled, "Fly". She slammed her hand down on the button, and the screen changed to say, _Ascending all nearby stasis chambers..._

The entire chamber suddenly lurched, and both Red and the red Pikmin nearly fell over. Then, Red felt as if she was getting heavier; she could feel the stasis chamber flying. She looked at the screen, and this time it showed an outside view of the stasis chamber. She watched as the chamber flew past the dark, ginormous trees of the forest. She kept watching for ten minutes as the stasis chamber kept flying into the air.

The stasis chambers were now high up in the air, and they finally stopped ascending. The outside view showed that two other stasis chambers were also in the air close to Red's. Red decided to call Yellow again. The screen flickered, showing Yellow.

"You alright?" Red asked.

Yellow made a sigh, mixed with both relief and exasperation, "Yeah, I'm good... I was nearly eaten though. Luckily, you called right on time."

"What happened to you?" Red asked.

"I was chased after we got separated. It was too dark to see what was chasing me, but it looked almost alien... its eyes were on these weird stalks and..." Yellow visibly shuddered, "I don't wanna think about, 'kay? I also don't want to think about the fact that this isn't even the Earth we once knew..." Yellow said. "Now, will you tell me what happened what happened to you? How you got all those scars and burns on you?"

"I'll tell you that tomorrow." Red said, "I'm tired right now... Oh, before I go though, did you know that Green's stasis chamber is flying with us?"

"Yeah, I saw it on the screen while we flew. Don't bother calling him though..."

"W-why? What happened?" Red asked with concern. Yellow wouldn't answer, and instead turned his head, trying to avoid Red's gaze. "Yellow, tell me. What happened to Green?" Red asked in as firm of a voice as she could manage.

"Tomorrow." Yellow said. "I'll tell you tomorrow. And you can tell me what happened to you too. Deal?"

"... At least tell me if he's dead." Red asked.

"... Good night." With that, Yellow ended the transmission without waiting for Red to respond.

"Yellow? Yellow, don't end-! Ugh!" Red tried calling Yellow again, but he kept canceling the calls. After several tries, she gave up trying, and instead tried to call Green.

The interior of Green's stasis chamber showed up on Red's screen. It was empty.

"Hello...?" Red called. No answer. It was kind of creepy just watching an empty room on Red's screen, so she ended the transmission. _Maybe I should just go to sleep now. I've had a long day..._

There was only one bed in the center of the chamber, so Red plopped down on the mattress. The red Pikmin seemed to already be sleeping on the floor peacefully, but they looked up when Red lied down on bed.

"Good night, Pikmin." Red said, using the name that Yellow had given them. "Thanks for saving me this morning. I would've been fried if you hadn't saved me..." The Pikmin seemed to acknowledge this, and they went peacefully back to sleep. Red did so too. The light inside the stasis chamber stayed on, but she didn't mind. She wanted the light to help protect her from the darkness of this foreign world...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yellow's Notebook Entry<strong>_

_I really don't want to tell Red what happened to Green... after all, it was my fault that I couldn't warn him about the rock that blocked the cave entrance. How did that stupid rock even get there in the first place? And how were the Pikmin able to survive it? That rock was HUGE, and I was lucky to have been able to dodge it in the first place..._

_Whatever. I'm tired. I just want to sleep. I went into bed and the Pikmin came into the bed with me. I didn't mind in the slightest._

_... I'm scared... And if I'm scared... how must Green feel...?_

_- Yellow_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Phew! I'm finally finished with most of the introductions of this story. Now I can get to the juicy stuff!<strong>

**Y'know, now that I think about it, S.S. Chamber WOULD be a good name for the stasis chambers. Sure, it's not a steamship, but the first syllable of stasis starts with an "s", and the second syllable also starts with an "s". S.S. Chamber!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pink's Detector

**I think I made the title of this chapter too obvious as to who the new person and type of Pikmin encountered is going to be for this chapter. Oh well, get used to that for later chapters!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What!?<em>"

"I don't where that rock came from! I swear!"

"Mmph... dammit Yellow, why'd you just leave him!?"

Yellow stayed silent, and tried not to look at Red as she stared accusingly through the screen. One of the yellow Pikmin tried to cheer up Yellow by climbing on his shoulder. He didn't notice though.

"Y'know what? Fine." Red said, still clearly annoyed with the indifferent yet steely tone in her voice. Yellow didn't blame her for being angry though. Green was supposed to be Red's assigned pair.

All the subjects were assigned a pair of the opposite gender. If Yellow remembered correctly, he was supposed to be paired with Blue, Purple with White, Grey with Pink... and Green with Red. And now Green was gone.

And most likely dead.

"Show me the cave." Red quickly told Yellow after a brief moment of silence.

"Don't bother. We probably need a hundred of us to even get that boulder to budge." Yellow explained.

Another span of silence.

"... Maybe we should try and look for the others." Yellow suggested.

"N-no!" Red said, a little too quickly. She stiffened up at the thought of leaving somebody behind. Even if it wasn't Green, she wouldn't just leave them in some dark cave to rot. There had to be someway to help...

"Look, as of now, there is nothing. _Nothing_ we can do right now to help Green." Yellow explained. For once, he was being a bit more assertive than he usually was. And Red hated being reminded of the fact that saving Green at this point is hopeless. "We'll find the others, and then we'll help Green. Who knows, maybe they have some kinda freaky device that'll help us save him, I don't know. That sound good?"

"Fine. Whatever." Red said indifferently. "Not like I have a much of a choice either way..." she muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm landing the chambers somewhere in the general area where we were yesterday. In that forest."

"Okay then. But where are exactly in the forest are we landing? In the place where you first woke up?" Yellow asked.

"No. We're never going back to place again." Red said firmly. "I'll land in a different part of the forest. Somewhere far away from that place where I first woke up." Red involuntarily glanced at the burns on her skin and the chars on her shirt. Then she ended the transmission.

Yellow bit his lip. Red had promised that she would tell Yellow what had happened to her yesterday morning that made her look so crippled. She promised that she would tell him how she met those red Pikmin, and how they had helped her survive before she found Yellow.

But she never did.

* * *

><p>Same forest.<p>

Different area.

Red stood outside with her ten red Pikmin and Yellow with five yellow Pikmin.

"Alright, we're here." Red said, "Now what?"

"We just... look around, I guess. We might find some kind of lead as to where the others went." Yellow simply said. They didn't really have anything else to do.

"'Kay." Red replied indifferently, and she set off in a random direction.

"What is up with her, I said I was sorry." Yellow muttered to himself. He followed either way, the Pikmin following.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, when they heard something in the distance.

"What's that?" Red said out loud. She ran towards the source of the noise. Yellow heard it too, and he recognized the noise.

"Damn it Red, get down!" Yellow hissed, running after her. She grabbed by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back.

"The hell, Yellow!? What is it?"

"Red, I remember that noise, and that's the same thing that followed and attacked me last night. Y'know, before we were able to fly away."

Red harshly removed Yellow's hand away from her shirt. "So? We can have the Pikmin take care of whatever monster this is."

"You made the Pikmin... fight?" Yellow asked incredulously.

"They're capable." Red answered. Then seeing the look of surprise on Yellow's face, she replied, "What? I told you those creatures saved me from this," Red said holding up a singed part of her shirt, "So what are you so afraid of?"

Yellow bit his lip. "Can't we go around, or something?"

"I want to see what you're so afraid of first," Red said, smirking.

"Fine, let's go. Just be quiet."

"What about the Pikmin?" Red asked, gesturing towards the fifteen Pikmin who were just standing and watching curiously.

"We'll bring 'em with us. You said you made them fight, and it looks like you were able to survive with them by your side."

Red and Yellow slowly walked towards the place where they heard the noise. They found out where it was coming from. In a valley not too far below them, a large monster was sleeping and snoring loudly. It had two eyes on stalks, and a large, rounded, red-colored backside with white spots. It was a Bulborb. But Red and Yellow didn't know that.

"What the hell is that thing?" Red asked quietly. They were above the Bulborb right now, and it may not even be able to get to them, but they didn't want to take any chances.

"I don't know, but... that's not the thing that chased me last night." Yellow said, observing the red Bulborb.

"What're you talking about?"

"The thing that chased me was black-colored." Yellow explained, "This one's red-colored. And it looks more... peaceful." Red and Yellow examined the Bulborb for a bit more. Then Yellow said, "Alright, you've had your chance to look at it. Can we go now?" Yellow stood up for a moment, but Red pulled him back down.

"Wait, what's that down there?" Red pointed to something shiny and black next to the Bulborb. Yellow saw it before, but he simply dismissed it as a rock reflecting the sunshine. Now, looking more closely at the object, Yellow realized what it was.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Yellow said. "That's a device."

"Really? How are you so sure?"

Yellow took out his notebook and flipped to a page. He stopped at a picture of a device that looked somewhat like a smartphone. "That one. If my eyes aren't deceiving me, then both have the same black shine, and the same size. Well, at least from what I can tell from up here."

Red began reading the description for the device. "Let's see what it does... It says, 'This device searches and displays the location of all stasis chambers within a 1600-kilometer/1000-mile radius.'" There was more information, but Red didn't bother reading it. That first bit of info was all she needed.

"We need that device." Red confirmed, "We can find the others a whole lot quicker with that."

Yellow formulated a plan in his head. "Okay, I'll go down there, grab that device, and then we leave."

"Whoa whoa, what about me and the Pikmin?" Red asked.

"Just stay here. It'll be easier to get that device by myself."

Red seemed to think for a moment. "Okay. Go."

Yellow went over to the slope that went down into the valley with the Bulborb. The slope was a bit steep and relative to Yellow's height, the slope was only a foot in length before reaching the valley. Yellow slowly slid down the slope as quietly as he could on his feet.

When he got to the bottom, he was behind the Bulborb. A little too close to its butt then he would've liked.

"Hello there big behind," Yellow muttered sarcastically. "I'll just scoot over here for a bit and..." Yellow shifted over to the right side of the Bulborb, where the device laid on the ground. Yellow picked up the object.

He was right. The object was a device, the exact one from his notebook. Yellow put the device in his backpack, relieved that he was able to get the device without much casualty. Now he just needed to get back out.

Yellow took a step towards the slope he originally slid down, Red watching nervously from above. She didn't realize it at the time, but she was holding onto some of the Pikmin for support.

Then the ground below Yellow started shaking. Not like an earthquake, but Yellow could feel slight rumbling from below the earth.

_What the..._

A worm-like creature suddenly dug it's way out of the ground. It was about half the size of Yellow and had a slight white-pinkish tone to it's body.

The moment Yellow saw it, he had to stifle a yelp. The bug was probably harmless, but it looked like a maggot. And Yellow hated bugs.

The creature began slithering towards Yellow. It mouth opening to the sides instead up and down, like a normal human mouth.

_No no no, get away from me, get away from me..._

The bug came closer.

Yellow stepped back.

Closer.

Backwards.

Yellow took one more step back... and bumped into the Bulborb. The bug quickly dug back into the earth.

The Bulborb had awakened.

"Dammit Yellow, run!" Red screamed from above, not being able to take the tension anymore.

Yellow turned around, and he was face-to-face with the Bulborb. The Bulborb lunged at Yellow, but he was able to quickly dodge out of the way, and the Bulborb fell face-first. Yellow took the opportunity and sped towards the slope.

When he got to the slope, Yellow looked behind him. The Bulborb had already recovered and was chasing after Yellow fast.

Yellow cursed under his breath as he climbed up the slope as fast as he could. The Bulborb caught up though, and lunged at Yellow again, this time trapping his right leg in its mouth.

Pain shot up Yellow's leg. The Bulborb pulled Yellow back from the slope, each tug bringing a fresh wave of pain over Yellow's body. The Bulborb then tossed Yellow to the side and loomed over Yellow.

"Hey, over here!" Red was behind the Bulborb, with all the Pikmin behind her. The Bulborb turned away from Yellow and looked at Red. "Take this!" She picked up a red Pikmin and hurled it at the Bulborb's eye at full force. The Bulborb stumbled backwards from the force, and the Pikmin continued to beat down on its eye.

Red kept throwing more and more Pikmin, mostly at the eyes. The Bulborb was blinded, and tried shaking off the Pikmin. A few fell off, but most of the Pikmin held on. Red would throw any Pikmin that fell off back onto the Bulborb

At one point, the Bulborb completely shook off all the Pikmin. Red frantically tried to gather all the Pikmin back to her. Yellow thought he heard some screams, but he wasn't sure.

Red threw the Pikmin back onto the Bulborb's already beaten-up eyes. The Bulborb stumbled backwards, letting out a cry of pain. Then it fell back, its body rigid.

"...They're dead." Red said hollowly.

"They...?" Yellow asked, still lying down. Shouldn't she be saying that _it's_ dead?

"The Pikmin... two of them..."

Yellow remembered the screams again. There were two screams. Those must have been the Pikmin's screams.

"They died protecting us, Yellow..." Red continued. "I saw them, their souls, they were both red..." Red continued talking in a horrified tone, staring blankly at the now dead Bulborb.

"Red it's okay," Yellow got up, pain surging through his leg. He looked down and saw some blood dripping from his pants. He tried to ignore it. "Just think it as... an honorable sacrifice. Now here's that stupid device we were trying to get." Yellow took out the device and handed it to Red. She turned it on.

The screen lit up, saying, _Searching for stasis chambers within a 1600 km/ 1000 mile radius... Success! All eight stasis chambers have been detected. Displaying locations..._

A map appeared on the screen. Eight dots flashed on the screen, and there was also a red cursor in the center of the screen.

"That red cursor's probably our current location," Red said, "And those flashing dots are probably the stasis chambers."

Yellow pointed to a cluster of three dots not too far from the red cursor, "I think those are probably our stasis chambers – mine, yours, and Green's," Yellow felt his stomach drop a little when he said "Green".

Red then pointed to a green dot that was _very_ close to the red cursor, "Look, there's a stasis chamber that's close to here. Maybe that's the person who dropped his device,"

Yellow looked up at the sky. It was past noon. Just a few more hours in the day. "Alright, let's go there." Yellow said.

Red called the Pikmin back to her – there were only thirteen now, but the Pikmin acted as if nothing had ever happened.

"Will you be able to walk?" Red asked, glancing at Yellow's bloodied right leg.

"I'll be fine, let's just go," Yellow said. Red wasn't sure about that, as Yellow was walking with a terrible limp.

"Okay," Red replied.

* * *

><p>It should have taken only 10 minutes to get where they were supposed to go. With Yellow's limp though, it took thirty minutes, and his bruise seemed to get worse with every passing minute.<p>

It wasn't hard to find the stasis chamber though. It was standing in plain sight in the middle of a field.

"We're here," Red said.

"Good. I don't think I can take another minute of walking," Yellow muttered.

"All we need to know now is who's chamber this is," Red went up to the stasis chamber.

"Are you really thinking of knocking? I doubt anybody's going to answer..." Yellow said.

"Hey, what else are we supposed to do?" Red turned back to the chamber and knocked on the door, "Hey! Anybody in there...? Hello?" Nobody answered.

"Screw it, Red let's just open the door." Yellow grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open. But nobody was inside.

"Great," Red muttered as Red, Yellow, and the Pikmin stepped inside, "Now what?"

Red and Yellow searched the interior of the chamber, but found nothing. "Let's just head back outside," Red suggested. Yellow nodded his head, but just as Yellow looked outside,

"Oh damn, bees!" Yellow called out, pointing to a swarm of bee-like creatures flying outside. Upon noticing Yellow, the eyes of the bee-like creatures turned red, and they pointed their stingers straight at Yellow. Yellow quickly pulled the door of the chamber shut, and he could hear the thumping of the bee-like creatures hitting the door.

"What were those, Yellow?" Red asked nervously.

"I dunno. They looked like bees... but they sort of weren't. They were yellow, but they were blue too..." Yellow shook his head and leaned against the door after explaining all this.

"Great. Just great." Red complained, making exaggerated motions with her arms. The Pikmin just stared, confused. "Now what do we do?"

"I guess we could just-" Yellow suddenly stopped speaking, "You hear that?"

Red and Yellow fell silent. Then they heard it. The bee-like creatures were fighting something outside, and they sounded like,"

"Pikmin!" Red and Yellow exclaimed at the same time. They pushed open the door, and saw something astonishing above them. The creatures were fighting with flying Pikmin. And leading them was Pink, another subject chosen the project.

"Go go!" Pink encouraged from below. It was like watching an airborne war. Thankfully, the winged Pikmin were winning.

When the last of the creatures had fallen, the winged Pikmin cheered, and went over to Pink, picking her up, while Pink laughed in midair.

"Yay! The scornets were defeated!" Pink cheered, while the winged Pikmin cheered alongside her.

"Scornet?" Red asked Yellow.

Yellow just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but she looks happy."

The winged Pikmin let Pink down. "Hiya Red! Hi Yellow!" she quickly inspected the two of them. "Whoa, what happened to the two of you?" she said, noting Red's singed clothing and Yellow's bloodied leg.

"Stuff and things..." Red replied, shaking her head, "A lot happened. We'll explain later, but right now, Yellow got bitten by a monster not too far from here and-"

"Oh! You mean the Bulborb!" Pink interrupted.

"... Bulborb?" Red asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah! Have you _seen_ their bulbous backs?" Pink giggled, "Besides, I think I remember the name 'Bulborb' from somewhere before. Don't remember when though..."

"Sorry to interrupt you nice little bonding session," Yellow interrupted, "but I'm kinda in a lot of pain right now!"

"Alright, sheesh, I can fix ya up. Just let me gather some herbs first. I'll leave the wings here." Pink said.

"You mean those flying Pikmin?" Yellow asked, staring at the winged Pikmin.

"Pikmin?" Pink pondered, "Cool name! Can't believe I haven't thought of that myself." Pink glanced at the red and yellow Pikmin. "Looks like you found you're own kinds of Pikmin too! Except mine can fly!" Pink exclaimed. "Anyways, I'll go and get something that can help you, Yellow. Watch the winged Pikmin for me!" With that, Pink headed into the forest.

Red glanced at the winged Pikmin, "There sure are a lot of Pikmin types. A lot can change to Earth in only a few thousand years..."

"I wonder if each Pikmin type has some sort of specialty," Yellow suggested. "I doubt they're all different colors for nothing."

"Well, at the least the winged Pikmin are easy to figure out. They can fly." Red pointed out, "I wonder what the red and yellow Pikmin can do though..."

Just as Red and Yellow were thinking this, Pink came back, holding a large, fuzzy leaf above her head. "It's so easy to find herbs when you're an inch tall!" she exclaimed. She sat next to Yellow and ripped off a piece of the leaf.

"Some alcohol would have been nice too, but we don't exactly have factories to manufacture those anymore," Pink commented as she wrapped a piece of the leaf around Yellow's leg.

"How do you know so much about medicinal tasks, Pink?" Red asked.

"Don't you remember? Pink and Blue grew up in the rural areas," Yellow answered for Pink, "While most of us lived in a suburban area having our resources given to us, Pink and Blue had to live where the resources were scarce. I'm surprised you don't remember that, Red."

"Well, it's not _my_ fault most of our memories were wiped from being in stasis for so long," Red said, rolling her eyes. "Another question, Pink. How did you find these winged Pikmin?"

"Oh, those cute things?" Pink asked, "I was being attacked by a Bulborb, when _whoosh!_" Pink made a whooshing motion with her hands, "I was saved by the winged Pikmin! They lifted me into the air and carried me far away from the danger of the Bulborb." Pink smiled, "I'm really grateful to them for that!"

"You see that, Red?" Yellow commented, "Pink's actually willing to tell me her story with the Pikmin. Unlike a certain somebody," Yellow said, glancing at Red.

Red just rolled her eyes again. "Anyways, I'll activate the pilot and communications features for your chamber, Pink." Red told Pink.

"The who and what now?" Pink asked.

Yellow explained the flying feature that the stasis chamber had.

"Oh, cool! Now I don't have to worry about the purple sheargrubs at night anymore!"

Yellow cast a confused look, "Sheargrubs?"

"Never mind, Pink," Red interrupted, "I'll activate the features on your stasis chamber, and we'll lift off for the day, and hopefully won't encounter these 'sheargrubs' you're talking about."

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

><p>By the time Red and Yellow got back to their stasis chambers, it was almost sunset.<p>

"That strawberry Pink found tasted really good. Much better then the processed jam we were used to be given anyways." Yellow commented. His leg was improving, and Pink had to put a second bandage on his leg because the first leaf had been soaked red.

"It's good she found some food, 'cause I was starving," Red added, "I'm surprised Pink's been living so well since she woke up. She's been doing a lot better then the both of us."

"Maybe it's because she knows how to lead her Pikmin so much better," Yellow suggested, "I mean, did you see how happy she and the winged Pikmin were when they defeated the scornets? They lifted Pink into the air!"

Red and Yellow entered their stasis chambers, and they lifted off for the day. That's when Pink contacted Red and Yellow. When multiple people contact each other in the stasis chambers, the screen splits to accommodate the multiple people.

"Hey, I saw a fourth stasis chamber lift off with us! Who's is that?" Pink asked.

"Do I really have to explain again...?" Yellow asked, looking at the screen with Red's face.

"Yes. It's your fault for not warning him!" Red accused.

"I already said that it-! Ugh, you know what? Never mind," Yellow then explained to Pink what happened with Green.

"Don't worry, Red! I'm sure we'll find Green sooner or later!" Pink assured.

_The real question is whether we'll find him dead or alive..._ Red though sadly.

Pink yawned. "Anyways, I'm tired, and so are the winged Pikmin." she said, gesturing behind her where some of the winged Pikmin were fast asleep. Some of the Pikmin were still wide awake though, trying to get Pink to play with them. "Good night you two!" she said, ending the transmission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yellow's Notebook Entry<strong>_

_We've found another person. Pink, and she found another Pikmin type of her own. This kind of Pikmin has wings, and they're the color Pink, like her. Both Pink and the winged Pikmin seem to love each other very much, since after a battle the winged Pikmin and some scornets, the Pikmin were so happy that they lifted Pink into the air!_

_On that note, we've also found Pink's device. She let me keep the device for now, saying that she doesn't know how to operate it herself. We should be able to find the others much quicker with this device. Looks like things are turning around in our favor! Maybe there's no more reason to be scared anymore._

_I've decided to keep a count of the number of Pikmin we've found. It'll be easier to manage them all if we keep count:_

_Yellow Pikmin: 5  
><em>_Red Pikmin: 8  
><em>_Winged Pikmin: 15_

_-Yellow_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I meant to post this earlier, but I was held back by life... (-_-;) Anyways, enough about me! I had quite a difficult time deciding which person Red and Yellow should find next, but I decided on Pink. Why? Because the story needed some lightening up, and Pink's happy-go-lucky personality helps with that!<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading! A review prai- er, I mean, critiquing my work would always be nice!**


	5. In the Middle of the Night 01

Poke...

Poke poke...

… SLAM!

"Aah!" Pink fell off her bed and onto the floor. "W-why would you _do_ that!?" The winged Pikmin pointed towards the screen. Someone was trying to call her.

"Who would be calling so early...?" Pink steadily got up and checked the screen. "Incoming call from... Green's stasis chamber?"

_But I thought Yellow said that Green was..._ Pink accepted the call.

… But no one was on the other side.

"The heck?" Pink said to herself. "Hello...?" she said tentatively at the screen.

Static suddenly appeared on the screen... and the transmission ended, leaving the stasis chamber dark again.

Pink was stunned... and scared at the same time. "It was nothing..." she told herself. Nonetheless, Pink took one of the winged Pikmin, and as she went back into bed, hugged the Pikmin tightly in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was <em>supposed<em> to be part of the next chapter... but I'm busy. Rest assured, I'll probably get next chapter finished... sometime. Anyways, I'll probably do more of these "In the Middle of the Night" things later on in the story; it breaks away from the traditional adventure of the story, while at the same time adding to the plot, kinda like Pikmin 3!**

**Inspiration music: /watch?v=ETXZaQlM0pE | Insert that link at the end of a youtube URL if you want to listen to the (very creepy) music I listened to while writing this.**


End file.
